


A Look At God

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Romeo And Juliet Work [5]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, I know the title is deep and meaningful, but it really isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at the role God played in Romeo and Juliet before I start to work on my assesment for english class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look At God

**Author's Note:**

> Looking at the role God played in Romeo and Juliet before I start to work on my assesment for english class.

God

 

“Is there no pity sitting in the clouds,  
That sees in to the bottom of my grief?”

 

“Oh God! –O nurse, how shall this be prevented?  
My husband is on earth, my faith in heaven;  
How shall that faith return again to earth,  
Unless that husband sent it me from haven  
By leaving earth?”

 

Here I think that Juliet is asking if there no hope in God, as she cannot be with Romeo. I think that Juliet is distraught in the second quote. She is also saying how she can have faith in God when she is being faced with this challenge, (problem).

**Author's Note:**

> Looking at the role God played in Romeo and Juliet before I start to work on my assesment for english class.


End file.
